


Smol & Sassy

by RoseTheKitty



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, basically rose's familiar roasting everyone in sight, orion has so much sass for such a tiny body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheKitty/pseuds/RoseTheKitty
Summary: Orion roasts everyone in sight and Rose tries (and fails) to keep her composure.





	Smol & Sassy

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is Orion speaking, only Rose understands him, the rest just hear various meows.  
> When she replies to him it's through their bond so it's unheard by others.

Any more of this and Rose would be slamming her head into the stupid expensive table as hard as she could.

 

For whatever reason, Nadia had asked her to sit in on one of her meeting with the courtiers. Sharing the palace with them was enough to set her hair on end, but being stuck in a room with them for hours on end? Excruciatingly frustrating. Orion had long since fallen asleep on her lap, curled up and occasionally twitching his tail against her forearm. She wanted nothing more then to join him. As Volgura argued (a.k.a screamed at ) with another courtier Rose simply began to zone out, eyes fixed out the window at the garden below.

 

She was yanked back to reality by a sudden shriek from Volgura, one which made everyone at the table jump. Orion had the worst reaction, leaping in the air and clambering onto Rose’s shoulders, claws digging into her skin.

_ FUCK WAS THAT _

 

He yowled, causing a confused look from Valerius.  _ Stop fucking staring you overrated little twink _ . That almost caused Rose to lose her carefully schooled expression of boredom. “How do you even know what a twink is Orion?” She whispered back.

_ Don’t worry ‘bout it _ .

Great. More arguing. This time Volta was arguing with anyone who’d listen about finishing the meeting soon.  _ Finally someone with half a brain cell around here . _

 

“Orion you ate like an hour ago.”  _ Do I look like I give a shit, I’m hungry now. _

 

Finally Nadia cut in on the courtier’s arguments, gaze scanning the table as she raised a hand for silence.

“Now that you’ve wasted my time with petty squabbles, we must decide how we will catch the murderous Dr Devorak.”

 

_ Oh shit. _ “Not a good time Orion.” 

“Rose.” Shit shit shit. Nadia, had called on her, and now the whole table was eager to see what the Countess would ask of the magician. “How has your search for the doctor gone so far?”

 

She cleared her throat, pulling her familiar off her shoulder and settling him on her lap. “I’ve canvased the city streets for any sign of him. However, all I’ve been able to glean so far is that he’s often spotted near the docks, or the canals. It seems he also has great knowledge of the city’s layout, and the guard patrols.”

Nadia nodded, seemingly pleased with the magician’s progress.

“How is any of that helpful?” A sneer from her left dragged her attention back to Valerius, who had yet another wine glass in hand. 

_ That fucker’s had so much wine today I could get drunk from his breath alone. _

 

She almost laughed, but managed to turn it into a scoff just in time. “I’m sorry, Consul Valerius, if you think you could do a better job, why don’t you get on the streets and go find Devorak yourself.”

_ Damn! Nice one. _

 

The Consul’s face was bright red, although she couldn’t tell if it was from fury or embarrassment. Either way, he snapped his mouth shut, taking another mouthful of wine.

“Well if that’s sorted, let’s get back to the masquerade planning.” Nadia turned to speak to another courtier, and Rose returned to glaring at Orion. 

 

_ Haha you’ll have to wear a fancy dress Rose. _

“Stop fucking reminding me.” 

 

She tried to focus on what Nadia was saying, but Orion was in a mood now, and that mood was insulting everyone in sight. 

_ Volta looks like a fucking gremlin.  _

_ How come Valerius’s mouth looks like an asshole.  _

_ If if this meeting doesn’t finish soon I’m gonna eat someone’s face.  _

_ Probably Vlastomil’s.  _

_ Fucking creepy worm dude. _

_ Fucks sake even Nadia looks done with their shit.  _

_ Rose if you don’t free me from this hell I’ll pee on you. _

_ Wait shit no that would make me look just as stupid as you. _

Every comment was almost breaking Rose’s composure. Seeing Orion’s little face curl in disgust whenever he looked at Valerius made this whole stupid meeting worth it. 

 

But she was only a few seconds from bursting into laughter, and Orion knew it. His eyes glinted with mischief as he turned to face her. 

_ Not only does Vulgora have a face not even a mother could love, but good fucking god that outfit makes them look like an overripe tomato. _

 

This time a small laugh escaped, and Rose barely turned it into a cough. Nadia turned to face her, assuming Rose had meant to catch her attention.

 

_ Oops, think fast I guess. _

 

“Sorry to interrupt Nadia, but Orion’s let me know of a small magical spike in the gardens. I wonder if I might go and investigate?” She scooped the cat into her arms as she spoke. 

 

Nadia blinked a few times, before nodding.

 

“Of course, do let me know if it’s anything serious.” Rose nodded at the Countess, standing from her seat and hastily escaping the room.

 

The second the door was closed she dropped Orion, and burst into peals of laughter. “Why...the fuck...would you do that?” She coughed inbetween laughs. Orion shrugged, and began trotting off down the hallway.

 

_ I do what I want bitch _

“Little shit.”


End file.
